Microwave transmission is a predominant technology in telecommunication networks. As capacity requirements for mobile networks rise, there are ongoing efforts to improve spectral efficiency of microwave backhaul links over limited allocated bandwidths. Moving toward higher order modulation is a cost-efficient solution to increase capacity in bandwidth-limited channels.